


Among the Spruce Trees

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Rose has a crush on one of her customers but there's no way someone like that could be in to her. Maybe she just needs  a helpful push from her coworkers.
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Among the Spruce Trees

Another busy morning at Resistance Coffee. Rose was making drinks as fast as she could, while her sister was taking orders in the drive through. Finn was taking orders in the cafe, and Rey was making the drinks for those customers. And the manager, Poe, was running around helping out wherever he was needed. Currently, he was helping Rey make a large order.

Rose was glad that most of the customers coming through the drive were at least small orders. That made it much easier to stay on top of things, but she knew that at any moment, someone could come up and order ten complicated drinks. At least that always kept things interesting.

She was still making drinks when she heard the best sound of the morning - silence over the headset. Paige wasn’t greeting the next customer which meant they’d made it through the worst of the morning rush. That meant they could start cleaning up the mess they’d made. 

“Hey, Rose,” Rey called just as Rose was putting the lid on the last drink she had to make.

“What’s up?” she asked as she turned around. As soon as she did, she saw exactly why Rey got her attention.

The woman who was walking up to the counter would get anyone’s attention. Her height alone was impressive, and she easily towered over everyone else Rose had ever met. It wasn’t just her height that was interesting - she was also gorgeous. Her muscular arm were on display and Rose wanted nothing more than to feel them wrapped around her as she kissed her. It was the same thing she thought about every time she walked in the cafe.

“You’re drooling,” Paige said, poking her in the side.

“I am not!” Rose argued, turning her attention from the woman.

“You definitely are!”

“Shut up!” Rose said, a little louder than she expected. The blond woman glanced her direction and Rose quickly busied herself cleaning the counters.

“Take over for me, Rose,” Rey said. “I gotta go check something in the back.”

As Rey headed to the back, she paused and lowered her voice. “Talk to her,” she said as she pressed an empty coffee cup into her hands.

Rose looked at the cup and saw the name Phasma on it - that was all Rose knew about the woman she had a crush on. That and her usual coffee order - a large americano with extra shots of espresso. There was one thing a bit unusual on the cup, however. Rey had drawn a little heart under Phasma’s name.

Rose could not give that cup to Phasma. There was no way. She went to grab another cup, but she saw Phasma watching her. Rose didn’t want to come up with an excuse as to why she was switching cups, so she started to make the coffee. It wasn’t as if anyone looked at their coffee cups anyway, right?

The thing Rose really appreciated about Phasma was that she always got something very easy to make. Those were her favorite customers, although most of them weren’t as nice to look at as Phasma. 

“Here you go,” Rose said, sliding Phasma’s drink across the counter. She looked up at her - and she really had to look up. Even standing on her toes she didn’t think she would be able to kiss her.

“Thanks,” Phasma said, reaching out to take the cup. Rose hadn’t let go of it yet and for a brief moment, their hands touched. Rose pulled away quickly and busied herself cleaning up, trying not to think of Phasma who was still standing there.

“Cute,” Phasma said, and Rose’s head shot up, staring at her.

“What?” she asked. Was Phasma calling her cute? 

“The heart,” Phasma said, pointing to her cup. “It’s cute.”

“Oh.” Rose couldn’t help but be disappointed, but at least Phasma seemed to like the heart. And she called it cute. That had to at least be a good thing.

“See you around, Rose,” Phasma said before she walked out the door. Rose was confused, not sure how Phasma knew her name, but then she remembered that she had a nametag on. 

“That went well,” Rey said as she came out from the back.

“Were you listening the whole time?” That wasn’t too surprising, as Rose knew that Rey had only left to make her interact with Phasma.

“I thought I might need to give the two of you a little push,” Rey said. “I think she likes you too.”

“I don’t think so,” Rose said with a sigh. “Someone like that wouldn’t even look at me if I wasn’t the person making her coffee.”

“Well that’s because you don’t pay attention,” Rey said. “She definitely looks at you every time she comes in. Right, Finn?”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. “She’s either got a thing for you or she’s thinking she could crush you.”

“Shut up,” Rose said, throwing an empty cup at Finn. 

“Just speaking the truth,” Finn said.

“I don’t know what you see in him,” Rose grumbled to Rey.

“Hey, don’t make this about me and Finn. We’re trying to get you and Phasma together.”

“She’s really not interested,” Rose mumbled. 

“Whatever you say, Rose.”

“Hey,” Poe called. “We’re about to get another rush! To your battle stations!”

Hopefully after the rush, Rey would forget all about Phasma and wouldn’t bring her up again for the rest of the day. She would at least get relief until the next time Phasma came in.

***

“She’s coming in to see you,” Rey said, two weeks after Rose had given Phasma the coffee cup with the heart on it.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rose said. She couldn’t deny that Phasma was coming in more often. She used to come in two or three times a week, but now, it was nearly every day. And she wasn't just picking up her coffee and leaving. Sometimes she’d sit down and work on her computer for a while.

Rose did appreciate Phasma being around more. That meant more time she could watch her and imagine all the things she wanted Phasma to do to her. As strong as she was, Rose imagined that Phasma could pick her up easily, pin her against a wall and -

“Rose! Take over the register for me, will you?” Poe interrupted her thoughts about Phasma and ran off, and Rose had to quickly focus on taking orders. Soon, she got into the flow of it and stopped paying much attention, once again letting her mind start to wander.

“Large americano,” said a familiar voice. Rose looked up and smiled at Phasma. She was always happy to see that beautiful tree of a woman, even if nothing would ever come of her crush.

Rose continued to take orders and watched from the corner of her eye as Phasma took a seat at one of the tables. As she cleared out the line, Rose glanced towards Phasma every now and then, wondering if there was any truth to what Rey had said, but there was no indication that Phasma was paying any attention to her or anyone.  
It really was too much to hope for that someone as gorgeous as Phasma would be into someone like Rose. At least she was nice to look at. Rose would just have to be satisfied with that.

“Break time, Rose,” Finn said, sliding up next to her. Those were the best words to hear during her shift and she didn’t think twice about it as Finn took over the register.

Rose made herself a drink and grabbed a pastry, but when she went to sit down, she saw that most seats were taken. The only ones available were right next to Phasma. Rose could have gone out to her car, but it looked like it might rain and Rose didn’t want to risk getting wet. And it would probably be the closest she would ever get to Phasma.

As she sat down next to Phasma, Rose became very aware of how much taller Phasma was than her. She could probably sit in her lap and Phasma wouldn’t even notice. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Rose wasn’t certain she would be able to handle sitting next to Phasma for her entire break.

Rosee pulled out her phone and tried to put the very attractive woman only a few feet away out of her mind, but every time Phasma moved her arm, Rose couldn’t help but be very aware. There was no way she could sit next to her for her entire break. She stood up, ready to go to her car and just deal with any rain that happened.

“That was a short break.”

Rose stopped and saw that Phasma was looking at her. Phasma had spoken to her. And not just to order coffee. Rose just stood there, unable to think about anything.

“I can scoot over a bit if I’m taking up too much room.”

“Oh, no, you’re fine,” Rose said quickly. “I, uh. I was thinking about sitting in my car.”

“You sure?” Phasma glanced towards the door. “You know it’s probably going to rain, right? What’s wrong with staying here?’

“Nothing,” Rose said, sitting back down. It wasn’t like she could tell Phasma that she was too attractive to sit near. 

“Good. I wanted to ask you something.”

Rose stared at Phasma wondering just what she could want to talk about. Phasma had never been a very talkative person, and once again, she thought about what Rey said. Of course, the idea that Phasma liked her was just as ridiculous now as it was ten minutes ago.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Rose wanted to die. Phasma must have caught her staring. It probably wouldn’t have been hard to notice since Rose had trouble keeping her eyes off of her, but Phasma had never said anything before.

“I should go,” Rose mumbled.

“No, don’t,” Phasma said quickly. “I suppose that was a little blunt, wasn’t it? That’s always my problem, but I’m asking because I think you’re cute.”

“You do?” Rose stopped, no longer thinking about leaving.

“Yeah,” Phasma said, grinning. “Why do you think I come in here so often? I don’t even like coffee all that much.”

“So you’re coming here to see coffee? I mean me?” Of course Rose had to forget how to speak right after things started to go well. Phasma wasn’t going to find her cute once she realized she got nervous so easily.

“Yep. So. Was I wrong about you? Were you checking me out?”

“No. I mean…” Rose groaned and hid her face in her arms on the table. “You weren’t wrong. I was.” 

“So you were checking me out and I was checking you out. I really hoped so after you put a heart on my coffee cup, but you never said anything else. Did you want to just leave things as they are or do you want to go on a date?”

Rose looked up, surprised that she was asking so directly. The true surprise was that she was asking at all. What did someone like Phasma see in someone like Rose?

“You’re really cute right now, but I really would like an answer. I don’t mind if you say no. I’ll be disappointed, but I can definitely handle rejection.”

“No,” Rose said, immediately realizing she said the wrong thing yet again. “I mean, I do want to go out with you. I really, really do.”

“Good.” Phasma took a notebook out of her bag and wrote something down, then tore the page out and handed it to Rose. “My number and when I’m available for the next week. Text me when you want to go out.”

Rose couldn’t believe anything that had just happened. Phasma had admitted that she liked her and asked her out and given Rose her number. Rose had never imagined any of that would ever happen. Especially not the fact that Phasma liked her. That gorgeous goddess liked her, a short barista who spent her free time playing video games.

“I gotta go to work, but don’t forget to text me.” Phasma packed up her stuff, shoving it into her bag. When she stood up, Rose once again marveled at her height. And she couldn’t believe that she was actually going to go on a date with her. 

“Rose,” Phasma said, looking back at her and Rose felt her stomach flutter at the sound of Phasma saying her name. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Rose could only nod and soon Phasma was in her space. The fluttering in her stomach grew even more intense as Phasma pressed her lips against hers. It felt like they were kissing for hours, but at the same time, it was far too short and Phasma pulled away, a grin on her face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she said. “Can’t wait for our date!”

Rose stared as Phasma left and it was only when she heard the sound of cheers that she managed to look away from the spot where she had last seen Phasma. Turning her attention to the counter, she saw Finn and Rey watching her.

“Told you so,” Rey said. 

Normally, Rose would tell Rey to shut up but she was just too happy to care. She was going to go out with Phasma. Phasma liked her. And she’d even kissed her. Nothing could make her day bad now. Not even the worst customers could kill her good mood because she had a date with the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/battle_walrus)!


End file.
